Coming back with a soul
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: a quick one shot on Sam's thoughts when he came back if he had a soul and if he would have let dean know he was back


Rating: T

Summary: It was time to let Dean go

AU, because Sam has his soul in this

Takes place before season 6 episode one but after season 5's finale

Disclaimer: do you honestly think I own Supernatural!

A/N: Ok so this is my first supernatural story ever, and I am relatively new to the spn world so forgive me if this story is not as good as others you have read and/or the fact don't add up [only started watching this season and am watching season one from Netflix]! Anyways I was watching tonight's supernatural [it was the first episode of this season] and I was thinking would Sam have let Dean know he was back if he had his soul? And then a plot bunny came to my mind =] Any feedback would be welcome and I hope you enjoy this!

_When/where Sam comes back from hell_

He didn't know what happened. One second he was there in that god awful place and then he was here. He took a gasp of fresh air and was shocked see that it was well….fresh. The air quality on Earth was quite different from the air quality in Hell. His lungs filled with the clean air and the deep pain finally faded from his deprived lungs. Nonetheless he still felt an ache, but this time it was in his heart. And it wouldn't be as easy to fix. Something or rather someone was missing and it didn't take long for Sam to realize who it was.

There was no cocky, caring, smart ass, green eyes staring back at him. There was no one saying 'Sammy'. The absence of this shocked Sam because simply as long as he could remember that person had been there for him. Dean had been with Sam through the good and the bad, Dean had been the one consistent thing in Sam's life. They were brothers.

Sam's mind was muddled and sleep was pulling at the corners of the mind. He knew he should probably stay awake but he allowed himself to drift into a deep slumber, being pulled up from Hell exhausted a person. When he woke up he was surprised all over again that he was back. And he because his thoughts were no longer cluttered he realized why Dean wasn't here.

He, himself had told Dean to go. To forget about him, to live a normal life and have a family. He tried to ignore the pang of pain over the fact that Dean must have done just that. It was stupid to resent his brother for finding a way out of the hunting life. Actually it was more than stupid, it was downright selfish. Sam reminded himself that Dean deserved to have a family now and to be happy.

Sam swallowed and blinked his eyes. He stretched quickly and got up. He had spent enough time here, wherever here was exactly. Another realization dawned on him, he had no idea what the date was. He wasn't sure how long he had been in hell, he wasn't sure how long it had taken Dean to get over him.

Sam was surprised to find that he still had his cell phone in his pocket. He went to speed dial and had to grind his teeth to resist the urge to call on Dean just to check up on him. But that would ruin everything Dean may have achieved. Instead of doing what he so desperately wanted to do he called Bobby. After a few minutes of lengthy explanations he found out that it was only three days since he had gone to Hell.

A voice in the back of Sam's mind urged him to go see Dean. After all if it was only three days since he had gone Dean would want to see him. Sam shook his head clearing those thoughts from his mind. As much as he hated this idea he knew it was for the best. Sam had to let Dean live.

Like he had thought earlier Dean deserved some happiness and normality. Sam could deal with a permanent pain in his heart if it met Dean could get a get a chance at the life he had wanted for a while now. Dean went to hell for Sam, and Sam felt like this was only beginning to repay that. Sam closed his eyes. He had to let go of Dean. It would be for Dean's own good.

As Sam walked away his shoulders slumped forward. He was starting a new angstier chapter in life while Dean started a more joyful one. It was time for Sam to let Dean go. This time for good.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this! I would appreciate any feedback, I know this wasn't the best! And this is AU because obviously Sam doesn't actually have his soul anymore, I just thought it would be fun to do!**


End file.
